


Once Upon a Wedding

by emmariley20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grandfathered (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20
Summary: Andrew gets to see a new side of Emily when they travel to California for her sister's wedding.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss, Sara Kingsley/Jimmy Martino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Once Upon a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally not a fan of crossovers but this idea popped into my head and I decided to give it a go. Hope you enjoy!

“Damn,” Emily exhales heavily as she collapses against Andrew’s chest. “I should go away on cases more often if that’s my greeting,” she chuckles as she catches her breath. Seeking out Andrew’s mouth, she kissed him tenderly, their tongues moving languidly as they both came down from their high. Andrew pulled her against his side when Emily slid off of him, keeping her close as she rested a hand on his chest.

Their lips met once more before they settled, Andrew drawing the sheet up around them. For the next several minutes, only the faint sound of outside traffic could be heard, until the shrill ring of Emily’s phone broke through the peaceful atmosphere. Emily groaned as she reached towards the nightstand.

“Say it isn’t so,” Andrew remarked as Emily sat up to read the most recent text.

“It’s not a case,” she smiled as she scrolled through the text and photos. “My sister got engaged.”

Andrew sat up behind Emily, running a hand up her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. “She lives in California, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Emily nodded, setting her phone back down with a smile and turning towards Andrew, pulling him back down on the mattress with her. “How would you feel about being my plus one?”

“I’d love to,” Andrew replied as he wrapped his arm back around her. “They already have a date set?”

“A few weeks away it sounds like. If that’s too soon for you to take off, I’d understand.”

“Nonsense, I have plenty of PTO saved up. I’d be happy to use some of it to spend time getting to know your family.”

“I suppose I should tell you now then. My sister and I…” Emily started, tilting her head so she could see Andrew’s face. “We’re identical twins,” she grinned.

Andrew’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Two Prentiss’, now that’s something I definitely have to see.”

Emily leaned in for a quick peck and settled back down. “I’ll let her know I’m bringing a plus one.”

**####**

A month and a half later, Andrew and Emily were on a flight to LAX to spend a long weekend celebrating Sara and Jimmy’s wedding.

“So, tell me more about you and your sister,” Andrew requested after the flight attendant served their drinks.

“Well, growing up we were best friends. Moving all over the world we were really each other’s only constant. The summer after we graduated high school, when we turned 18, Sara ran off to California. She couldn’t wait to get out from under our mother’s control. I towed the family line a while longer, went to an Ivy League college and branched off after graduation when I decided to join the academy. About a month into my time there, Sara showed up at my apartment. She’d gotten pregnant, the father wasn’t the commitment type and she made the decision to do things alone. She stayed with me until Gerald, my nephew, was almost two years old, when I went off to work with Interpol.”

Emily took a deep breath before continuing and Andrew squeezed her hand. He knew about her time at Interpol, about Doyle. “After, you know, I uh, I went to stay with Sara and Gerald for a few months until I was ready to go back to work. We keep in touch frequently but life is busy and I don’t see them as much as I’d like. The last time I was out for a visit was when Edie was born.”

“Edie?” Andrew asked.

“Gerald’s daughter,” Emily informed, smiling and pulling out her phone to show off a picture of her adorable great niece.

“So, you said your sister is marrying Gerald’s dad?”

“Mmhmm,” Emily nodded. “I was a bit skeptical at first when Sara said they were getting back together but she swears he’s matured and she seems happier than she’s been in a long time so…”

“Well, I look forward to meeting them all,” Andrew smiled.

**####**

“Aunt Emily!” Gerald exclaimed as he greeted up outside Sara’s house.

“Hey, Gerald!” Emily smiled as she hugged her nephew. As they broke apart she gestured towards Andrew. “Gerald, this is my boyfriend, Andrew. Andrew, this is Gerald.”

“Nice to meet you,” Andrew said, shaking Gerald’s hand.

“Do you need help carrying anything back to the guest house?” Gerald ask, ready to walk back towards the car.

“Oh, we…” Emily paused, confused. “We figured we were staying in a hotel.”

“You really think mom would let that happen,” Gerald laughed. “Mom has the guest house all back to normal now that Vanessa and I have our own place. And my old room inside has now become Edie’s for when she stays over.”

“Well in that case, yes we’d love some help.”

The three walked back to the rental car and Gerald helped carry their suitcases to the guesthouse out back. As they were getting ready to head into the main house, Edie appeared in the doorway.

“Gamma!” She exclaimed, launching herself at the older woman’s legs before Emily had time to turn around. When she did and Edie caught a glimpse of Emily’s face, Edie’s brow furrowed in confused. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Emily said bending down to greet her great niece. Edie reached up and touched Emily’s bangs.

“Edie, this is your Auntie Em,” Gerald starts to explain as they hear Sara’s voice calling out for the little munchkin.

“Edie, you know better than to go running off like that. You…” Sara’s words die on her tongue as she spots her sister. “Emily! You made it!” She runs over, embracing Emily in a tight hug. As they part, they hear Gerald snickering in the background and look to find him pointing at Edie, who is staring bug eyed at the two women. Edie keeps looking back and forth from Sara, to Emily, back to Sara.

“Come here, pork chop,” Sara says, using the moniker her fiancé had dubbed for their granddaughter.

Edie goes easily to Sara, settling in her arms. “Gamma,” the toddler says, pointing to Sara.

“That’s right, I’m grandma. This is grandma’s sister, Emily,” Sara says, pointing to her twin. “Can you say hi to Aunt Em?”

“Em,” Edie smiles, reaching out and touching Emily’s bangs again.

Emily smiles and lifts her face to peck Edie’s palm, making the little girl laugh.

“Well come inside, meet Jimmy. He’s been dying to meet my lesser half,” Sara smirks.

“Pft,” Emily scoffs. “Keep dreaming, sis.”

**####**

“There you are,” Andrew says as he approaches Emily at the sink late that night. Emily smiles and sets the last dish on the drying rack before sinking into his embrace.

“You having a good time?” Emily asks as Andrew wraps his arms around her.

“Mmhmm,” Andrew hums affirmatively. “It’s fun seeing this side of you – watching you interact with your family. Not to mention your sister has quite the arsenal of stories from the childhood of Emily Prentiss.”

Emily groaned. “Oh no, what lies is she feeding you?”

“Something about hopping lily pads in Bosnia.”

“Oh, I can’t believe her. Well I bet she didn’t tell you about her actually _kissing_ a frog,” Emily countered, making Andrew chuckle. After a moments pause, Emily smiled and asked, “Are you sure you’re ok going with the guys tomorrow morning?”

Andrew had been invited to go golfing with Gerald and Jimmy, a sight Emily would frankly love to see but she was going to the salon and spa with Sara, Vanessa and Edie. Sara and Jimmy’s wedding was tomorrow evening, the couple opting against a rehearsal and jumping straight into the real thing. “Absolutely,” Andrew confirmed.

“Well, you should know that Jimmy and Gerald really have no idea how to golf. It won’t be like a game with your buddies back home,” Emily warned.

“Of that I have no doubt,” Andrew laughed. “But that’s ok, it’s more about the tradition anyway.”

Emily smiled and leaned in for a kiss before being interrupted by her sister peaking her head into the kitchen. “Hey!” Sara said. “Quit making out with your boyfriend and come play poker.”

“What are we betting with?” Emily asked. Sara simply smirked and disappeared around the corner, returning a moment with a jar full of Rossana filled candies. Emily gasped, her eyes wide. “Where did you find those?” They were a delicious, milky, almond and hazelnut candy from Italy that Emily hadn’t indulged in since she was a little girl.

“I have my sources,” Sara replied. “So, are you coming?”

Emily didn’t reply, simply grabbed Andrew’s hand and dragged him along to follow Sara into the other room where Jimmy was shuffling a deck of cards. By the end of the night, Andrew wondered if he and Emily would have to buy an extra suitcase solely for the mound of candy she’d won.

**####**

Emily could feel Andrew’s eyes on her during the ceremony as she stood beside her sister. It was a small wedding, just family and a few close friends of Sara and Jimmy’s. Edie had been the flower girl while Gerald and Emily stood up for Jimmy and Sara, respectively. The ceremony was held in the backyard of a high-profile businessman Jimmy knew who offered up his Malibu property with a stunning view of the ocean. A photographer snapped photos of the new couple and their family while the last golden rays of sun shone before disappearing on the horizon.

The next thing Emily knew, music was playing and the wedding party and guests were making their way to a makeshift dance floor. Emily sought out Andrew then, pulling him over to dance with her.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Andrew whispered into her ear as they swayed slowly to the music. She was in a blue floral lace dress that clung to every curve and showed a generous amount of cleavage.

“You look pretty handsome yourself,” Emily replied, pulling on his navy-blue tie and pulling away just enough to see his face before leaning in for a kiss. The first kiss was a bare brush of lips and Emily leaned against him, pressing her mouth harder against his for a second kiss, seeking his tongue out in a third kiss until a tug on her dress pulled her away. Emily looked down to see Edie giggling up at her and Andrew before raising her little arms up.

“Dance with me, Em,” she requested. Edie had warmed up quickly to Emily’s presence the past 24 hours, spending a large chunk of time that morning roaming the mall with her while Sara and Vanessa finished getting their hair done.

Emily happily lifted the toddler up, swinging and bouncing around the dance floor with her as the music switched to a faster, more upbeat tune. Sara soon made her way over the pair and they danced together, Edie laughing, seemingly still finding it hilarious that her grandmother and great aunt looked alike.

As the night wore on, guests made their way on and off the dance floor, breaking for appetizers and drinks. At one point, Gerald made a toast to his parents, finally happy and together after all these years. Just before Sara and Jimmy departed for their night at a fancy hotel downtown, Sara caught up with Emily by the bar.

“I’m really glad you could make it out for this, Emily,” Sara

“You think I’d miss my little sister’s wedding?” Emily joked.

“By 2 minutes!” Sara defended just as she had for decades any time Emily pulled the “older sister” card.

Emily laughed, Sara shaking her head with a half-hearted scowl that quickly turned into a grin. “It’s good to see you happy, Sara.”

“I could say the same for you. You and Andrew, it seems like a good match,” Sara said, glancing over to where Andrew was talking with Annelise and Jimmy.

Emily followed her gaze and smiled. “Yeah, he’s a keeper. Being with him has made me seriously consider the possibility of marriage for the first time in years.”

“Well, when the time comes, I’ll gladly return the favor of standing beside you.”

Emily had a feeling that day would come sooner rather than later, Andrew and Emily already having had several talks of what the future held. “You’ll be the first to know. I love you, Sara.” Emily hugged her sister tightly.

“I love you, too, sis.”


End file.
